The Amazons
by miss.Korra.sato
Summary: An Amazon tribe warrior gets chosen by her darling leader to mentor a newcomer, but what she gets, is more than she bargained for rated M for feature chapters and sexual content YURI(LESBIAN)
1. intro

**Note: This is just like a prolog! if you want more, follow and favorite!**

* * *

In a small forested area in what is now known as modern Ukraine, There was an amazon tribe with a little over twenty-seven strong women who were all grown and beautiful. One of these women was 23 year-old Dido. She was born and raised into this tribe as a warrior, and a bloody good one.

Her days she spent sharpening weapons, hunting in the woods, and going on patrols with her horse, Alkippe. But by night, this warrior girl would ride along beaches, and mountains to rob travelers, kill men, and rescue women in need. A vigilante in slaved girls eyes, but a murderer in men' was one of the more beautiful girls in the tribe. Long dark hair fell straight to the middle of her strong back, Emerald eyes that shone like the cold seas, And long tanned legs from riding in the sun. Her voice wasn't too deep, but wasn't High pitched at all. A beautiful singing voice Dido had.

Dido's mount was a large clydesdale mare she had stolen from a foreigner man's carriage. She had dark eyes, dark mane that was cropped short, light chocolate fur warm as a blanket, and long haired white hooves that sounded of thunder as she trotted along. Dido gave her the name of Alkippe, Meaning mighty was a well respected member of this small tribe, but all of her work and loyalty goes to the leader of the tribe, Printesa, meaning princess in Romanian. Even if Dido had the strongest weapons, and Printesa had none, she still would have a very little chance of winning a battle against her.

Printesa was strong, and also beautiful. She had full control over Dido, which just added to her power, as well. With the flick of Printesa's finger, Dido would destroy a village, or even kill a child. But Printesa did not need a warrior to be strong. Her skills, knowledge, and cunning-ness would be all she needed to bring anyone to their knees, begging for mercy.

Brown eyes, Black hair usually tied up, long arms, strong legs, standing at 5'7, Printesa was a force to reckoned with.

A wicked smile was present on Printesa's gorgeous face as the riders came back with prisoners in their ropes. She sat on a throne, of what appeared to be a mix of human and animal bones, and twirled her sword into the loose dirt. "What have we here?" she spoke in a raspy voice as her favorite warrior, Dido bowed her head from horseback.

"We have caught some of the Gargareans tribe men in our territory. We would have just ran them off, but figured you'd have use for them here, your highness." Dido replied, as she dismounted her steed, in a happy yet intimidating voice. At this, Printesa chuckled and looked at the trail of ten men behind the large horses. She was pleased with their looks and builds. She could use them, Dido knew her well.

"Take them to the chambers and tie them down. our population has no children anymore…" She said staring down at the frighten mens eyes. The other women did as told and Dido stood aside Printesa. The leader's eyes widened a bit as she saw a young boy, maybe fifteen, at the end of the line. "What is a young boy doing with these poor men?" She asked with a teasing smile towards him.

"He was traveling with them." Dido replied in a monotone statement. "Now, you know i don't like to kill children. Bring him here." at the last sentence, Dido marched forward, her sword high, and swung it down on the rope connecting the boy to an older man. Grabbing him by the hair, she pulled him to Printesa's feet and pushed him to kneel.

The dark haired princess smiled and used her finger to lift the boy chin as a tear rolled down it. "I'm giving you a chance to save every man here today, if you fail my request, they will all die in three days." she began. The frightened boy tried to keep from sobbing and nodded "Y-yes mistri-" he was cut off by a hand being slammed to the back of his head. "No talking!" Dido growled after she made the blow.

Printesa held her hand up as a gesture for Dido to calm herself, and then continued. "I am going to let you go back to your pathetic tribe, but to save these men, i want a cow, a goat, and two loaves of bread, for three men. That means three cows, three goats, and six loaves of bread. Got it?" the boy nodded quickly. "Good. Now go!" she pushed him away and Dido watched the boy run quickly through the forest. A happy sigh left the leader's soft lips. "I am going to have my first go with the new prisoners, care to join me?" she asked.

Dido shook her head with a giggle "You know how I am, But go have your fun." she said looking at the tent the men were being held in. "very well, Dido." Printesa walked to the tent with a swivel in her hips towards the tent, and a few others followed.

About thirty minutes later, moans and cries of lust filled the camp. It all came from the tent with the men, and the sounds of whips against skin could also be heard. Dido sat on a long near the fire, sharpening a dagger, and listening to the sweet sounds. Though she was getting turned on and felt her spine shiver every now and then, she ignored her urges. The last thing she needed was to get pregnant.

A moment later, Printesa came out half naked, her only covering, a deerskin blanket, and sat on the log next to Dido. "Could use work, but it was pleasurable." she nudged the warrior and earned a laugh "I can't believe some of the things you say…" she muttered.

Printesa smiled "I can't believe you never wanted to try it out. My most prized warrior, a glowing bad-ass, won't make love."

"Thats because it isn't love if I don't Love them." she said simply.

"Ah I see now, you are very specific like those medicine girls?" it was almost a question.

"What? No! I just...Well I don't know… I'm not really interested in men like you all." Dido confessed. Now Printesa understood.

"You want a girl…" she whispered. Dido nodded.

Printesa loved this girl more of a pet than anything else, and would not give herself to Dido, but would make it her mission to find a suitable mate for the warrior.

* * *

 **random quote of the chapter: Lets get one thing straight, i'm not...**


	2. Xena

**hey guys and gals! how y'all doin'? im great! I just finished the next chapter to The Amazons, And I cant wait for more. So here we will meet Iris.**

* * *

It was the end of the night and a coat of grey fog rolled over the sandy beach and cold waves. Rain poured down as Zeus through his electric anger through thick dark clouds and yelled out his rage.

A ship, carrying enslaved women and livestock, rocked fiercely through the stormy waves. Iris, a young enslaved girl, heard the sounds of men shouting, and waves crashing onto the ship deck. Iris was scared. She awoke to strange men in her house, both of her parents dead, and then she was beaten before being tossed onto a ship.

She had blond hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin. She was still a bit short, 5'5, and was skinny around her waist, which was covered by a scratchy shirt given to her by her captors. Iris, at only 18, was not very skill-full.

Her father taught her to feed the farm animals, and attach horses to wagons, but that's all she ever needed to know. She had five brothers that did everything else. God knows where they are now.

"LAND-HO!" She heard a man call from the deck above. Other girls looked in the same direction. The next thing Iris knew, she was being hauled to her feet by a rusted chain. She was pulled across the freezing wooden deck of the ship, And then thrown over the edge.

A gasp was all she managed. She thought for sure this was where she dies. Drown and at the seafloor. But no. Her terrorist thoughts were wiped away when she landed on another wooden surface with a thud. Iris lifted her head with a groan.

She appeared to be in a small row-boat suspended on the side of the larger ship. Looking up, she could see it was only about a six foot drop from where she was before. Another three girls were thrown over the edge, all very young, before the row-boat was dropped into the cold sea. Ran still hit their skin, stinging and blinding, while a man moved the boat towards the shores. Four more boats were dropped from the ship and followed in suit.

Once near the shore, Iris noticed several other men on the sandy beach in cloaks. Again, she was dragged from the boat and onto the beach. A man lead her towards a carriage that was being pulled by rugged black horses. The cabin was a cage of metal and the door swung open for her.

She lifted her foot to get in and then froze. A scream of a woman, clearly enraged, was heard behind her. All heads turned to a dark haired woman on a chocolate colored horse as she rose a sword high. the sword slashed onto a cloaked man and then more women appeared from the tree line. All wore warrior like clothing, and some rode tall, strong horses.

The guard had released her chains and ran to help the other men fight. Frighten girls took this opportunity to run from the men, but Iris still stood frozen on the sand as rain pelted her pale skin.

She was knocked from her trance as the first woman's horse ran straight for her. Iris fell back into the sand and crawled back until she was against the carriage. The horse stopped and reared up, front hooves flailing, and released a loud neigh. Its rider was gorgeous. Dark hair loose in the wind, Green eyes the color of the waves, and strong arms reaching towards Iris. "Come on girl! we don't have all day!" She shouted.

When Iris didn't move, the woman jumped from her horse, and picked her up with no struggle. Iris was lifted onto the horse before the woman mounted and smiled at her. "Hang on!" she laughed and raised her silver sword. Iris clutched onto the woman's torso as the horse reared again and then started running through the beach.

Women were still fighting the men that Iris came with, and were no doubt winning the battle.

They rode through the forest, where the rain didn't hit as hard because it was blocked by the trees, and then into a clearing. There were tall tents, a long building made of logs, a huge fire in the center, and a river running along the side of the small village. Once near the village, the horse slowed to a trot and the woman jumped from its back to walk alongside it.

"Welcome to the Amazons, I'm Dido." The woman said as she walked into the log building. '

Iris thought after nodding. The log building turned out to be a barn for horses. Stall walls lined the sides and some were occupied by beautiful mares. The horse walked into one and Iris slid from the saddle. "You don't talk much?" Dido asked while removing gear from the horse.

Iris smiled but shook her head slowly. Dido walked towards a tall tent, Iris at her heels. Inside was surprising. A bed was in the center, a fire in front of it, decorations and shiney finds hung on the walls or sunk to the floor, which was made of animal skins, and at the far end, a woman, much more beautiful than Dido, sat hunched over a wooden table, looking over a map.

"How did it go?" the raspy voiced woman asked without looking up. Dido smiled and glanced at Iris. "Many girls ran into the forest, and we attacked too early. many more returned to the ship. But I have one here. A quiet one..."

The other woman looked up and smiled intimidatingly at Iris. She was in a very revealing Silk robe, But had a dagger strapped to her thigh. "Well hello there... What is your name, child?" Iris gulped and took a step back. The dark haired beauty frowned slightly "It's Okay. You are safe here, no one can hurt you."

Iris still stayed silent. "Fine. Xena it is for now." she crossed her arms and Dido looked between the two. "I am Printesa, Leader of the Amazons Tribe. We are a Gang of women warriors. We save slaved girls such as yourself, and kill wicked men." Printesa said the last few words with a smirk towards Dido.

Dido returned the smirk and nodded her head once. "Well, Dido, show the Xena her sleeping quarters. Are there any other girls?"

"Yes Mistress, the remaining warriors are gathering them and supplies. Maybe fifteen young girls." Printesa nodded and sent them away with the flick of a hand. Iris followed Dido to another, much smaller, tent with about twenty small Cots.

"This is where you will all be sleeping. Dinner is at sun down and a meeting is tonight afterwards." Dido said to her before walking off. It was just barely noon, but Iris was exhausted. She picked a cot and laid down.

Printesa smirked to herself as the two walked away from her tent. '

she thought to herself. She got into her suitable leather, deer skin, clothing and sighed. "

she sang to herself and watched the storm clouds start to calm "

The clouds settled and so did the rain. "

A ray of sunshine lit the clearing and she smiled. Dido, who had approached her from behind, finished the song in her much more beautiful voice "

Printesa smiled at Dido and she returned the gesture.

The rain was gone, and birds began to sing. That song always seemed to calm the heavens and had been adopted as the song of the amazons women. Dido had a beautiful singing voice, and would often sing it as she kills animals she will feed the tribe.

A deer that gets pierced by her arrow falls, but is still in pain, passing slowly. Dido would have risen, and approached it while singing calmingly. her dagger would pierce its heart as she sings it to sleep and it dies honorably.

But it has always seemed to have been there in the tribe. a very long song, but a beautiful one.

The remaining tribe members return with new girls, ages 12-18, and Dido works to get them all situated and calmed. She had had a successful week this week. Many deer killed and prepped for eating, men robbed, slaves saved. Dido was proud of her hard work, and couldn't wait to sleep easily.

"Dido," Dido lifted her head to the sound of her name, and rose to her feet when her eyes met Printesa's. "I need you to go gather the ransom, for those men, out in the clearing beyond Spirit Rock."

"Yes Ma'am." She replied and started to dress herself out of her sleepwear and into armor. "Oh," she turned again "And take that Xena with you. Get her out of her shell."

"With all due respect, she will only slow me down"

"That maybe, but she must learn our ways like the others."

"Printesa we have not had The Walk yet, she might not want to stay,"

"Oh she will."

"But how do you kno-"

"Dido you are arguing with your leader, questioning her orders, and wasting time. All of which are punishable."

Dido went silent and looked at the ground. "But because I like you, I will let it slide."

"Thank you Printesa...You are very kind."

"Now, take that Xena and get to work."

Without another word, Dido walked to the tent with the new girls. Printesa smirked as she

walked away. "And I thought she was smart..." she muttered and walked back to her tent.

Dido walked to the Xena and dropped a sword, and cloak on her stomach. Iris awoke with a gasp and looked up at Dido. "Get up. You are coming with me to retrieve some cattle."

Iris nodded and hurriedly put the cloak over her shoulders and struggled to hold the sword in her

small hands.

Dido sighed and rolled her eyes at the struggling child. "Come on."

They walked to the barn building and Dido saddled her horse and saddled another, slightly smaller, horse for Iris. "This is Dite. She isn't as fast a the others and will be easy for you to ride." Dido explained and handed her the reins. Iris nodded and mounted, as well did Dido.

They rode out into the forest. Iris was pretty good with a horse, and by the looks of it, so was Dido. A huge fallen tree lay in the path and Dido didn't even slow her horse. The huge clydesdale jumped the tree like it was nothing. Iris just held onto the reins tighter as her horse followed in suit.

After a ten minute ride, they were in a green clearing. In the middle was two cows, six goats, and a basket, all together. Dido smiled and slowed her horse. Iris followed and stared at the animals. Dido dismounted near them and patted a goat. She froze when a small branch fell from a tree.

She followed the sound to see a man perched in the tree, drawing an arrow back.

Dido's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. Iris turned when an arrow flew from the tree. Dido ducked quickly, it missing her by centimeters, and drew her sword. All of a sudden, men were everywhere. The animals began to panic as swords swung and arrows were fired.

Dido was out numbered and Iris was unskilled, and weak. Dido odged arrw and then slapped the horses butt to send it running with Iris. "RUN!" she called as her sword lashed into the skin of people. Iris did as told and the horse never stopped its fast speed.

Dido had to retreat. she was surrounded but had to find a way. Her horse bucked and kicked at them. She quickly jumped onto her horse as the men got closer and kicked her sides hard. the horse ran, but Dido was soon in the air. She landed on her back on the hard dirt and rolled her head to see an arrow sticking out of her right shoulder "shit…" she muttered and jumped back on the horse. The run was painful, but she was getting away. Men cheered behind her as she fled into the forest, holding her impaled shoulder.

Once back in the village, all the members huddled around the injured warrior. Printesa was the first to help Dido off her horse. Dido groaned and her knuckles were white from holding the arrow so tight. "Come on, let's get that armor off." Printesa said softly. she pulled her into a small tent and Iris followed with worried eyes.

Dido laid on a bear skin and hissed in pain. Printesa snapped the arrow close to the fur patch of the armor, earning a scream from Dido. She lifted the fur over the wooden stick and removed it completely; leaving Dido half naked. Iris' eyes widened at the sight of her bare chest, covered in scars.

"Xena, come here." Printesa said and curled a finger towards Iris. She moved swiftly and sat on her knees next to the cursing warrior. "Oh stop it. We haven't even began…" Printesa said to her pet. Dido quieted and closed her eyes. "alright, Xena, I need you to hold her down while i pull the arrow." the leader commanded in a rasp. Iris nodded quickly and placed one hand on either of her shoulders.

Dido chuckled "You are gonna have to push harder than that…" Iris put all her weight forward and Dido groaned "Dammit...hurry!" she hissed to the stronger beauty above her face. Printesa rolled her eyes and gripped the wood with a pair of iron claps and jerked hard upwards. Dido screamed and arched her back, causing Iris to flinch and push her back down. Printesa clamped onto it again. The arrow was still an inch deep. Another pull gets it free, but anges Dido. She tries again to sit up, and Iris cant hold her down. She holds her hand to her shoulder with a roar and hiss. Printesa pulled her back down forcefully and growled "Stay down you stupid girl!" At her words, Dido calmed and moved her hand.

"You, Xena, keep pressure on her wound." she took a bowl from another woman and a cloth. Iris soaked the cloth and then pressed it to the tear on Dido's shoulder. She hissed at the sting and closed her eyes, Iris smiled sadly. Printesa walked towards the tent entrance. "Looks like i've got some men to kill…" she mutters on her way out.

Iris watches her leave and looks back to the half naked woman below her. "Iris…" she whispered. Didos eyes shot open and looked at the girl. "What?"

"My name. It's Iris."


End file.
